The Past Repeats Itself
by K. L. Bloodfang
Summary: A long time ago, a young wizard fought against a Dark Lord and was able to defeat him. He sealed him and himself. Now, history is repeating itself and Harry and the other will need their help to stop Voldemort and the ancient evil from destroying the wiza
1. Prologue

Well, people, I did promise to start yet another story. But this time you have to patience with me. The other stories I have put on this site I had already finished writing, so the updates were faster, unless my stupid computer hadn't been hacked like last time. Anyways, the point is that this story won't be updated until I finish writing it, so if you have any ideas, u can add them to your reviews and maybe that way the updates will be faster.

I believe I have talked enough crap already, so let's get down to business.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and truthfully, I would never like to own it. I want to live in that world! Much more exciting than this one that's for sure!

**The past repeats itself: **By Kiona Bloodfang

Prologue

"Well, Horus, it seems we are evenly matched."

"We may be matched, Voldios, but there is NO WAY in Hell I'm going to let you destroy our world. I'm not going to let Darkness be victorious!"

"Really, Horus? And dare I ask what a teenage wizard can DO against a wizard with my kind of knowledge and experience?"

"Alone, not much. But the help of his allies, the possibilities are endless!"

"Ra! Hippolyte! Marsyas! Rhadamanthus! Silenus! Seriphus! Aristaeus! What are all of you doing here!"

"Voldios, your reign of terror is OVER!"

"Aristaeus! And how do you plan to that! Your little golden boy isn't strong enough to destroy me, and any of you are certainly not strong enough to destroy me!"

"Magic, of course! I found a ritual that will seal your evil soul forever! It's the best I could do, Horus."

"It's perfect, Hippolyte!"

"This is why we are here, Horus. All of us have to give our life force to seal him away. He's just too powerful. Unfortunately, our souls will also be sealed away."

"NO!"

"Horus, it's the only way, my godson! It must be done."

"But, Silenus…"

"Remember, Horus, it is our choice to do this and you can't stop us."

"I know, Rhadamanthus."

"Then let's get this over with!"

"You are so damn impatient, Marsyas!"

"Whatever, Ra"

"Good bye, you guys. May our paths be crossed again someday."

"And that is how the evil Lord Voldios was defeated." Said Professor Binns to his sixth year Griffindore-Slytherin class.

"Professor, what happened to their souls?" asked an extremely curious Hermione Granger.

"The ritual sealed their souls on whatever they were holding at the moment, in their case, their weapons.

Horus' soul lies inside the Sword of Pure Fire, a sword with the ability to purify and destroy evil. Voldios' is inside the Sword of Black Fire, sister sword to the Pure Fire, the wieldier cannot be destroyed by it.

Ra, Horus' best friend, also a teenager, fought also with a sword, a normal one though. Hippolyte, Ra's girlfriend and Horus' other best friend, fought with a pair of daggers, more like small swords. Marsyas, who once was possessed by Voldios, battled with a scythe. Silenus, Horus' godfather, who by the way was also imprisoned for a group of murders he didn't execute, used a battle ax; his best friend, Rhadamanthus, used a pair of elbow blades and Seriphus, their rival since their school days, used a wrist blade. Last, but certainly not least, their mentor and the only man Voldios ever feared, Aristaeus, used a scepter, for he fought using elemental magic. In this weapons, the souls of this brave warriors lie."

After Professor Binns finished his little explanation, the bell signaling the end of classes for the day rang, and the students all left for the respectful dormitories. Harry, though, looked very thoughtful, which got both Hermione's and Ron's attention.

"Harry, what's wrong? What are you thinking about?", asked a concerned Hermione.

"Well, I was thinking about that legend Prof. Binns just told us", responded Harry.

"Yeah? It was very wicked, don't you think so Harry!", asked a rather excited Ron.

"Hermione, let's go to the library. I want to know more about this legend. There is something about it that's making me rather uncomfortable", said Harry.

"Okay, Harry! I'm so glad you finally are willing to go to the library for school research. Come on Ron, you're helping us!", said a very cheery Hermione, while dragging Ron by the neck of his shirt.

They searched for hours, in every book they could find. They even got a pass for the restricted section of the library from Prof. McGonagall to broaden their search. But the most they could find was a mention of the two sister swords and maybe what Prof. Binns had already told them in class.

Right when they were about to give up, though, Harry finally found what they were looking for hours.

"Guys! I found something!", he whispered to his friends.

" What did you find?", asked Ron.

"Look! This book was written by Ra's younger sister, Gaia!"

" That's great, Harry! We should be able to find out more from her than anyone else. After all, she must have known exactly what was going on!", said Hermione, excited.

"Well, Harry? What does it say?", asked Ron.

_"During the first century, the wizarding world was plagued by an evil dark wizard. His name many feared to say, but I am no longer afraid. He called himself Lord Voldios; he was nothing but a murderer. He killed, muggles, muggleborns and any wizard that opposed him. For over fifty years, he plagued our world, until young Horus, a sixteen year old wizard, alongside Ra (his best friend and my brother), Hippolyte (Ra's girlfriend, Horus' best friend and also one of the smartest young witches of our time), Marsyas (who used to torment my family for being poor and insult all muggleborns, was possessed by Voldios since his birth; thanks to Horus, he was later on freed from the Dark Lord's control), Silenus (Horus' godfather and dog animagus, was incarcerated for twelve years for a group of murders that he did not commit until he escaped from the dungeons, something no one had done before), Rhadamanthus ( Silenus best friend and also a kind-hearted werewolf), Seriphus (Potions Master, who despised Silenus and Horus' father since they went to school), and Aristaeus (an old man who was the only person that Voldios ever feared), were able to put a stop to the Dark Lord's plans._

_Their souls all lie inside their weapons, the ones they used to do battle with against Voldios and his followers. Their bodies were destroyed by the ritual, the only thing left was their weapons. But, before he was sealed, Horus made a prophecy:_

_'**When the world is plunged into Darkness once again, we shall awake and destroy the Darkness once and for all. The events of the past shall be repeated.'"**_

"That was amazing! Hey, look guys! There are pictures of them as well!", said an excited Ron.

"Let me see. WHAT! I look just like Horus!", exclaimed Harry.

"What? Hey! I look just like that Ra person", added Ron.

" And I look like Hippolyte", said Hermione.

"Malfoy looks like Marsyas, Remus like Rhadamathus, Sirius like Silenus, Prof. Snape like Seriphus, and Prof. Dumbledore like Aristaeus.", said Ron as he passed the pages of the book.

"Guys, do you have any idea of what this means!" , whispered Hermione franticly.

"Yes. Horus' prophecy is being fulfilled. The events of the past ARE being repeated. I just hope this time we can destroy the evil that's plaguing our world: Voldemort." Said Harry, very concerned.

"I'm worried, guys. What will we do if Voldemort finds Voldios soul? Or the Sword of Dark Fire? He would be too strong! We wouldn't be able to stop him!", yelled Ron.

"Ron, keep it down! It's simple. We must find the others souls and weapons BEFORE Voldemort find Voldios'. And I think I know were they are.", Said Harry looking at a map from the book, pinpointing the location of the Last Battle.

"Where?", Asked both Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"In the Forbidden Forest. This map here looks just like the map of the school grounds and the Forbidden Forest in Hogwarts: A History. We must start searching for them, before Voldemort gets his filthy hands on the Sword of Dark Fire. If we don't, he'll win and we can't afford to let him win.", answered Harry.

Well that's the Prologue of the story. I hope you liked it. Since it will take time, like I already have said, I will require at least four reviews to post the next chapter. But if you give me ideas, it might take shorter. Well, anyways, BYE BYE!


	2. Chapter 1: It all begins

I'm very sorry I haven't updated sooner. Is just that... (thinking:must think of excuse, must think of excuse) Damn can't think of any. Okay, I'm just lazy and I couldn't decided how to start this chapter. Anyway it's here, isn't it. So Dreema, no yell at me. I'll try to write faster.

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't have to worry about how the fuck I'm going to come up with $5601 for my college tuition this semester.

**Tittle: The Past Repeats Itself**

By Kiona Bloodfang

"Harry, there is something we must do before we go searching you know.", asked Hermione to her friend, as they walked towards Griffyndor Tower.

"What, Hermione? Get the Invisibility Cloak? You do know that's the only reason we are going to our dormitories, right?", answered the raven-haired boy.

"No. We must tell Dumbledore and everyone else involved in the prophecy of whats going on. They have a right to, you know?", the Hermione answered.

"I understand telling Dumbledore and Sirius and Remus, but do we HAVE to tell Snape and Malfoy? Please, tell me no?" whined Ron to his girlfriend.

"If the prophecy is correct, then the only reason Malfoy is such a git it's because he was possessed by Voldemort. He might not be such a bad person after all.", answered Harry, as he changed their route to the Headmaster's Office.

Harry knew Hermione was right. They all had a right to know what was happening. And they needed their help with the search. In the map there wasn't an exact location of the battle, but a rather large are in which the battle MIGHT have taken place. With school and everything else it would be close to impossible for them to search that area. Harry's mussing came to a close as he stood in front of the gargoyle that led entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Do any of you have any idea about what password is?", asked Ron, scratching his head.

"Fortunately, I was here yesterday.", said Harry. "Skittles."

"What are skittles?", asked the red-headed as they all climbed the stairs to the office.

"There a muggle candy. They come in five different flavors. I wonder how the Headmaster knew about them?", thought Hermione, after giving her BOYFRIEND a Skittle lesson. (A/N: Yes, Dreema. In this story, Ron and Hermione are a couple. HAHAHA! Sorry.)

They entered and, to their surprise, Sirius, Remus, Malfoy, Prof. Snape and Prof. Dumbledore where already inside and they seemed to be waiting for something or someone.

"Ah! I see you three are finally here. I had just send Prof. McGonnagal to fetch the three of you.", said the old wizard as he directed the three new arrivals to their seats.

"It has come to my attention a new prophecy made by Prof. Trelawney. And yes Hermione, it was a real one. Said prophecy was actually more of a warning. Listen carefully to what she said:

_**Heed warning to the words once prophesied, for they have already begun to be realized. "When the world is plunged into Darkness once again, we shall awake and destroy the Darkness once and for all. The events of the past shall be repeated.'"** _

"You brought me here to listen to that idiots prophecy! What does that even have to do with me!", yelled Malfoy as he stood up to leave.

"Sit down, you asshole! The prophecy has EVERYTHING to do with you!", yelled Harry back at Malfoy as he held to the blond's wrist.

"Harry, you know what prophecy Professor Trelawney was referring to?", asked Sirius.

"Yes. Earlier, in History of Magic, we were studying an ancient legend about a battle in which a young wizard had to fight a Dark Lord. He was aided by his friends and they manager to seal the evil Lord inside his own weapon, but they were sealed as well. Anyways, that story sound rather familiar to me so I asked Hermione and Ron to help me search for more information in the library and we found this book, written by the younger sister of one of the warriors. Listen to this:

"_During the first century, the wizarding world was plagued by an evil dark wizard. His name many feared to say, but I am no longer afraid. He called himself Lord Voldios; he was nothing but a murderer. He killed, muggles, muggleborns and any wizard that opposed him. For over fifty years, he plagued our world, until young Horus, a sixteen year old wizard, alongside Ra (his best friend and my brother), Hippolyte (Ra's girlfriend, Horus' best friend and also one of the smartest young witches of our time), Marsyas (who used to torment my family for being poor and insult all muggleborns, was possessed by Voldios since his birth; thanks to Horus, he was later on freed from the Dark Lord's control), Silenus (Horus' godfather and dog animagus, was incarcerated for twelve years for a group of murders that he did not commit until he escaped from the dungeons, something no one had done before), Rhadamanthus ( Silenus best friend and also a kind-hearted werewolf), Seriphus (Potions Master, who despised Silenus and Horus' father since they went to school), and Aristaeus (an old wizard who was the only person that Voldios ever feared), were able to put a stop to the Dark Lord's plans._

_Their souls all lie inside their weapons, the ones they used to do battle with against Voldios and his followers. Their bodies were destroyed by the ritual, the only thing left was their weapons. But, before he was sealed, Horus made a prophecy:_

'**_When the world is plunged into Darkness once again, we shall awake and destroy the Darkness once and for all. The events of the past shall be repeated.'", _**Explained Harry to the adults and Slytherin present.

"What ritual are you talking about? And what about the weapons?", asked Remus. This time it was Hermione's turn to talk.

"The ritual was found by Hippolyte. She was searching for a spell or something that would destroyed Voldios, but she only managed to find a ritual to seal the mad man in whatever he held at the moment. Unfortunately, Voldios was to powerful and to seal them she and the other had to give their life force to seal him away. As for their weapons, Horus' soul lies inside the Sword of Pure Fire, a sword with the ability to purify and destroy evil. Voldios' is inside the Sword of Black Fire, sister sword to the Pure Fire, the wielder cannot be destroyed by it. Ra had a normal sword, Hippolyte had a pair of small swords, Marsyas had a scythe, Silenus had a battle ax, Rhadamanthus used a pair of elbow blades, Seriphus used a wrist blade and Aristeus used a scepter because he fought with elemental magic."

"I still don't see what this has to do with any of us,"yelled once again Malfoy.

"Okay, look at this. This are paintings of each of the trapped warriors. Tell me, don't they seem familiar somehow," Harry said sarcastically as he gave the blond the book.

As he scanned the pages, the blond became more and more horrified.

"These warriors. They look just like all of us!"

"Exactly. Horus' prophecy is being fulfilled. The events of the past are being repeated. We must search for the weapons, specially the Sword of Black Fire, before Voldemort can get his filthy little hands on them. If he gets that sword before us, we lose.", once again spoke the messy haired boy.

"Ha! I don't give a fuck about if you lose! Good! No more filthy little mudbloods or blood traitors! Don't think for a moment that I'll help you destroy the Dark Lords work!", said Malfoy as he stood up to leave, once again.

"I'll tell father about this! And he will tell the Dark Lord. Their will be nothing you can do about it."

"I will not let you do something like that, Malfoy!", said Harry as he ran after the blond.

"_You must free his mind from the Dark One's control, young one"_

"Who said that", said Harry as we looked every where, trying to find out where that voice had come from.

_"I did. And you can't find me like that. I speak to you in your mind., said the voice"_

"Really? And who would you be?", Harry asked the voice.

_"If you keep talking out loud, people will think you have lost it, you know."_

_"Fine! See? I'm not talking out loud. Now, tell me who you are!"_

_"I am a friend. If you want to stop him, you must free his mind."_

_"But how? I don't know how!"_

_"I do. Use this spell: Eximo Imperium Mens Mentis"_

_"Where did you got that? I've never heard of such a spell before."_

_"Of course not. It's an anient spell, at least to you it is. Now get to work. We shall meet soon, Savior of the Wizarding World."_

_"Wait! You never told me who you were!"_

But there was no answer. Harry, knowing that he had to stop Malfoy no matter what, renewed his chase of the Slytherin blond. He chased him all the way to the cold dungeons: Slytherin territory. He could see that the blond ahead of him, was close to his dormitory. Harry kneww he had to act soon, or the Slytherin would warn the Dark Lord. As Malfoy was about to say the password to enter the dungeons, two pairs of hands grabbed him from behind and dragged him into one of the walls.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE, YOU DAMNED FERRET! NOT UNTIL WE FIND A WAY TO MAKE YOU NORMAL!", yelled the voice who trapped the slytherin.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL, WEASEL!"

"Ron? Hold him still."

"Harry? You know of a way to brake the curse?", asked Hermione, who was with Ron.

"Yes. _Eximo Imperium Mens Mentis!_"

Green and Red streams of light shot out of Harry's wand and directly into Malfoy's skull. The blond's eyes went into his head as he became limp in Ron's arms.

"Harry! What did you do!", asked Hermione as she saw Malfoy in her boyfriend's

arms.

"I don't know. I knew I should have listen to that voice in my head."

"A voice in your head told you to this to Malfoy!"

"Well, yeah."

_"Don't worry, young witch. The boy is fine. He'll wake up in a few minutes."_

"Who said that!", Hermione searched everywhere but still found no one.

_"I'm in your head, dear. Trust me. I found that spell a long time ago."_

_"Wait. I know who you are."_

_**Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. I wanted to continue, but decided against it. **_

_**Now, review, or I won't continue the damn story! Please, don't just read, review as well!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Time Runs out

I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but as you already know, I had

writer's block. BUT NOW IT'S GONE! Isn't it great! Anyways, I won't keep you

waiting any longer.

Disclaimer: You already Know I don't own it so why even ask.

Last Chapter: "YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE, YOU DAMNED FERRET! NOT

UNTIL WE FIND A WAY TO MAKE YOU NORMAL!", yelled the voice who trapped

the slytherin.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL, WEASEL!"

"Ron? Hold him still."

"Harry? You know of a way to brake the curse?", asked Hermione, who was with Ron.

"Yes. Eximo Imperium Mens Mentis!"

Green and Red streams of light shot out of Harry's wand and directly into Malfoy's skull.

The blonde's eyes went into his head as he became limp in Ron's arms.

"Harry! What did you do!", asked Hermione as she saw Malfoy in her boyfriend's

arms.

"I don't know. I knew I should have listen to that voice in my head."

"A voice in your head told you to this to Malfoy!"

"Well, yeah."

"Don't worry, young witch. The boy is fine. He'll wake up in a few minutes."

"Who said that!", Hermione searched everywhere but still found no one.

"I'm in your head, dear. Trust me. I found that spell a long time ago."

"Wait. I know who you are."

Chapter 2: Time Runs Out

"You are..."

But before Hermione was able to finish her sentence, a grunt was heard from the

blond boy.

"Uhggg... What happened? Everything is all fuzzy. Harry, Ron, Hermione?",

asked the confused Draco.

"Draco tell me what I am?", asked Hermione.

"Your a Muggleborn, why? Wait, I remember now. I've been treating you guys

like dirt all this time. I'm so sorry! It was as if another force was making me say all those

insults and no matter how hard I tried to stop them, I couldn't. I..."

"It's alright, Draco. You were being controlled by Voldemort, just like your

ancestor, Marsyas, was controlled by Voldios. But don't worry about it anymore, he can't

control you any longer.", said Harry as he calmed the sobbing Malfoy boy in his arms.

"Now that Malfoy is in control of his mouth, body and actions, and on our side of

the war, we must take care of more present matters.", said Ronald Weasley, believe it or

not, which caused Draco, Harry and Hermione to look at him in shock. This, needless to

say, annoyed the red head a great deal.

"What!", yelled the annoyed Weasley.

"You said something smart! For the first time ever!", answered the still stupefied

group.

"Oh, shut the hell up! Any ways, lets just go to Professor Dumbledore and plan

our next order of business."

Several moments of silence passed between the members of the new found group,

as they made their way through the empty halls of Hogwarts to the Headmaster's office.

After all, it was rather late at night and many of the students where in their dormitories.

Finally, the unnerving silence was broken by non other than Draco Malfoy.

"This is just to freaky! First their is a prophecy speaking about spirits and weapons

and other shit, then I found out that I've been possessed all this time by Lord Moldybutt,

and now Ron, who couldn't say anything smart even if his life dependent on it, does! No

offence."

"Non taken. And hey, it is all thanks to this new voice in my head. He says really

smart and wise things you know.", explained the red head, which caused said 'voice' to

smack him mentally in the back of his head.

'Hey what was that for!'

Because that was the stupidest thing you ever said!

'Why?'

Because now they'll ask a bunch of questions and they'll think you've gone

nutters. But I can't take all the credit for the thing s I said you know. I was just like you

once. I just picked that up from my girlfriend.

'Oh!'

The conversation between boy and voice was cut short though by 'Mione

shacking Ron rather harshly, grabbing his shirt by the collar and pulling him the remaining

way to the office. Once inside, they say that all the adult still remained in the exact

positions they left them and the four of them, Albus,Remus, Severus and Sirius, all had a

vague look on their face.

"I wonder what's wrong with them?", tough Harry out loud.

"I think they're talking to the voices in their heads, just like Ron.", mocked Draco

goodheartedly

Well that wasn't very nice, Draco.

'Who said that', thought a panicky Draco.

I did, but that isn't very important now. We'll have many more chances to have a

nice little talk. Listen to the Headmaster's words. They are ver important.

'Okay? But you haven't told me who you are!'

You'll know in due time. Now listen.

Suddently, all the eyes in the room focused on Albus Dumbledore, as the old man

stood from his seat, with a gloomed look in his eyes.

"We must make haste to find the Sword of Pure Fire and the soul of our ancestors.

Aristeus has just informed me of the must horrible news: Voldemort has found the Sword

of Dark Fire."

What will happen next? Only one way to find out I promise I will post the next chapter

soon; its half way written. And people, please, review. I want to know what you like and

what you don't like about my story so I can make it better. Also, if you're going to flame

me, don't make it personal. And please, read my new story: "Hell Raiser: ThePact" It was

because of this one I had writer's block. But now that I started that one, I now have ideas

for both. And since I just notice that I 've talk a lot of crap right now, I must leave.

BYE BYE AND REVIEW, DAMN IT!


	4. Chapter 3: Let the Search Begin

I actually have nothing good to say right now. I'm exhausted; I had to clean my room and remove all the dust from it. See, Ming Ming the things I do for you? Just so you don't have an allergy attack in my room!

Anyways, please check out my other story "Hell Raiser: The Pact". It's very good.

Disclaimer: I don't own it at all. But is nice to tweak with it a bit!

The Past Repeats Itself

By: Kiona Lucine Bloodfang Sabrefang

Chapter 3: Let the search begin

Last Chapter:

Suddenly, all the eyes in the room focused on Albus Dumbledore, as the old man

stood from his seat, with a gloomed look in his eyes.

"We must make haste to find the Sword of Pure Fire and the soul of our ancestors.

Aristeus has just informed me of the must horrible news: Voldemort has found the Sword

of Dark Fire."

Now:

"No!", yelled Harry. "Now he'll be too powerful to defeat! Damn it to Hell! We must get searching, now!"

"We know, Potter.", said Snape with venom in his voice. "Now calm down before you do something reckless and stupid like you always do, just like your worthless father." Before Harry could answer back to the sneering Snape, a punch connected with the potions masters' nose, effectively breaking it.

"I'm fucking tired of you treating Harry like crap for what James did to you! Damn it, Snape! That was years ago! It was NOT Harry the one that used to hex you or call you names. IT WAS JAMES! Harry and James are TWO DIFFERENT fucking PEOPLE! Now, either you get that through your damned thick skull or I'll beat it into it, do I make myself fucking clear! Oh, and before I forget, STOP INSULTING THE DEAD! It's not nice."

To say that the people in the room where shocked would be the understatement t of the year. That was the first time Remus J. Lupin ever attacked and/or threatened someone and the first time he ever cursed.

"Yes, Lupin. Whaaat eevver yoouuu sayyy.", said the scared and trembling professor.

"Moony, that was bloody brilliant!", said Sirius, laughing his ass off, but stopped suddenly when he saw the death glare on Remus' face.

"Come on, people. We have to focus. We have to begin searching before Voldemort and Voldios decide to attack.", said Harry calmly, as to not pissed of the the already enraged werewolf.

A cough was heard from the Headmaster. He then called them all to a map he had on top of his desk.

"I think I know where the Last Battle took place.", began Albus, getting everyone's undivided attention. Inside the forbidden forest there is a cave in which no one, not even the Founding Father, could get inside. Many couldn't even get near it. Very powerful magic protects the place. A few years ago, I myself ventured to this cave, but the magic around it was way to powerful. I wasn't able to get inside and now I know why. To get inside the cave, we must enter together. Why? Because our ancestors were sealed together with the same ritual."

Everyone nodded in understanding, but there was still something that bothered our young hero. "Professor, how come Voldemort was able to get inside by himself? We can't, but he can? Why?"

"It's simple Harry. Voldemort didn't sacrifice himself; his soul was sealed as a result of the sacrifice the others made. It's different, my child." explained the Headmaster.

'Damn it to hell! That's not fair!', thought Harry angrily

I know. But life ain't fair. I should know! I had to give up my life to stop that bastard!

"Who the hell are you?", Everyone stared at Harry.

"Harry, who you talking to?", asked an amused Sirius, after all Harry seemed to be pissed off at the air.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Sirius?', asked a very confused Harry.

You yelled your last sentenced out loud.

'Damn', thought Harry blushing out of embarrassment.

"I believe you are acquainted with Horus.", said Dumbledore looking at Harry with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You mean to tell me that those voices we have been hearing ever since we found the prophecy were our ancestors? Why didn't you guys just told us where the cave was!", asked a pissed of Snape.

Simple my child. Aristaeus had already told that to Albus. No need for all of you to know the same info.

"Now, Aristaeus and I have come up with a plan. It's rather simple. We'll play follow the leader. I will lead the way and you just make sure to follow and don't get lost. Simple, no?", explained an amused Albus. Everyone else seemed to be rather pissed off at some invisible being, but they nodded in understandment.

"Well, get your coats, kiddies. We leave in 30 minutes. We must get there before Voldemort starts his attack. Also, I suggest you lot get some coffee; you'll need it."

And so, the rest of the group left to get ready for the long trip ahead.

Well, that's that. I know it's not a very long chapter, but no matter how hard I try I can't write long chapters. Please R&R!


End file.
